Yachiru: The Ultimate Candy Queen
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Kenpachi is annoyed, he had just had a lot of fights; with weaklings. Then Yachiru comes up with an idea to cheer him up... CANDY!


Yachiru: the Ultimate Candy Queen

Story 2

"Kenny, did you have fun?" asked Yachiru, standing at the sideline as Kenpachi Zaraki; squad eleven captain, threw his last opponent to the ground.

"No, they were all too weak…" said Kenpachi, walking off. Yachiru flash stepped and clung to his back, a big goofy grin on her face.

"I know what will cheer you up…CANDY!" yelled Yachiru, jumping up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi sighed.

"You have that answer for every flaming thing Yachiru!" said Kenpachi, still walking at a quick pace. Yachiru frowned.

"But candy always works Kenny!" said Yachiru. Kenpachi looked round and saw her face.

"I think it's you that wants the candy Yachiru" said Kenpachi, stopping as he came to a dead end. Yachiru watched him as he decided to blast a whole through the wall and keep watching.

"But Kenny, we're only a few minutes away from the candy shop!" said Yachiru. Kenpachi sighed as he turned right. A few minutes later they were outside the candy shop.

"I'm not paying for it" said Kenpachi; Yachiru jumped off his shoulder and ran into the shop.

"You won't need to pay Kenny! I have a plan!" shouted Yachiru, flash stepping round the shop, grabbing all the candy she could hold and the flash stepped back out, running for her life.

"Yachiru, where are you going?" said Kenpachi, watching her disappear. A shop owner suddenly came out of the shop, rather angry.

"HEY, YOU COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT CANDY GIRL!" shouted the shop keeper; and then he froze when he saw Kenpachi standing right behind him.

"Why are you deciding to shout at my lieutenant?" said Kenpachi. The shop keeper whipped round, his hands waving in front of his face.

"Captain Z-Zaraki! I didn't realize you were with her! All the candy she took… c-courtesy of myself sir!" stammered the shop keeper, running back into the shop before Kenpachi decided to kill him for his arrogance. Kenpachi sighed as he walked back to his own barracks.

Yachiru was sitting in Kenpachi's office, stuffing her face with chocolate. It all tasted so good to her, she had planned to keep some for Kenny but couldn't help eating them all herself… So when Kenpachi finally walked into his office Yachiru was lying on his table, clutching at her stomach.

"I don't feel so good Kenny…" said Yachiru. Kenpachi stared at all the mess she had made.

"That's probably because you ate all that candies in one go Yachiru…" said Kenpachi sighing. Yachiru rolled onto her stomach, brushing her hair out of her face; she had chocolate all over her face, uniform and her hair. She gave a chocolaty grin before she threw up all over his desk. Kenpachi cringed; he had a lot of mess to clean up now…

A member of squad four had come to clean up the mess and then grew annoyed when Yachiru threw up again but didn't dare say anything in front of Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki, if you give this medicine to Yachiru she should stop throwing up…" said the squad four member, handing over a piece of dark chocolate.

"Do you think it wise that she should eat more chocolate?" asked Kenpachi. The squad four member just shrugged and walked away. Kenpachi sighed as he turned to Yachiru, holding the chocolate under her nose.

"Kenny, I don't want to eat anymore chocolate!" moaned Yachiru, backing away.

"It will make you feel better, so the weakling said anyway!" said Kenpachi. Yachiru started to moan more.

"Do I have to Kenny?" she moaned. Kenpachi nodded; so she grabbed the piece of chocolate and stuck it in her mouth. She thought she was going to be sick again as she swallowed the candy… But the exact opposite happened as her eyes lit up.

"What is it Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi, staring at her.

"I WANT MORE CANDY!" yelled Yachiru. I guess you really can call her the ultimate candy queen…

Written by: Shannon Elizabeth Anne McClure

Date: 7/11/2010

Modified on: -

Dedicated to: Carolyn Wells, the ultimate candy freak! I love it when she bought us sticky toffee pudding or chocolate fudge cake! But now she is a TRAITOR because she is leaving me!


End file.
